


О искусстве

by J_Doe



Series: Драбблы [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: Баки Барнс ничего не смыслит в искусстве.





	

Баки Барнс ничего не смыслит в искусстве: наука, техника – то ли дело, не то что эти абстрактные, условные понятия; но Стив таскает их по выставкам, когда получается найти деньги, включает пластинки с классической музыкой, и он старательно изображает интерес.

\- Искусство, Баки, это эмоции, - говорит Стив. – Воплощённые эмоции. В цветовых ли пятнах, или же в сочетании нот – не имеет значения. Ты должен не смотреть, а чувствовать, понимаешь? Если тебе хочется смеяться или плакать, то художнику удалась его задумка.

Баки кивает с важным видом: не дурак же, - и ерошит светлый затылок. Солнце отражается в голубых, как летнее небо, глазах, когда Стив смотрит на него снизу-вверх.

Баки берёт Стива за руку, поспешно отворачивается и думает: он, конечно, ничего не понимает в искусстве, но одно может сказать наверняка – если шедевр должен вызывать чувства, то никакая Джоконда или Сикстинская Мадонна и в подмётки не годится этим деликатным запястьям и упрямым глазам.


End file.
